RePuBlIcA sHuRiKeN
by Akasuna no Lihu
Summary: A melhor republica de Konoha...
1. Vamos começar!

**Yooo galeraaaaaaa!!!!!**

**Tudo bem com vcs???**

**Eu tô super animada pra começar esssa fic!!**

**Fikei muito feliz com o monte de fichas que recebi**

**E li todas com muito carinho**

**n.n**

**Então... Aí estão os escolhidos!**

**Nome:** Sayoko

**Sobrenome:** Ujiie

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Sexo:** feminino

**Habilidades ninjas:** Ela atravessa os objetos (paredes, chão,...) e é úsuaria de genjutsu.

**Familia:** Ela é orfãm (tadinha e.e')

**Qualidades:** Carinhosa e amigavel

**Defeitos:** É direta.

**O q gosta:** Gosta de Arte e sabe mexer em uma marionete. (Sim! ela sabe/o/)

**O q ñ gosta:** Entrar em uma confusão.

**Estilo:** Rockeira e metaleira. xD

**Futuro namorado:** Akasuna no Sasori, o primo da Lih-san. (xD)

**2ª opção:** Só o Sasori:D

**Como é fisicamente:** Cabelo liso e nas pontas onduladas ruiva que vai até os ombros, olhos pretos e frios,

corpo definido (o/) e ela tem uma pele branca.

**Frase:** " Arte é a beleza que dura um instante e depois se acaba" ou "a vida é uma beleza"

**(n/L:Vai ser uma qse cunhada da Lih-san!!)**

**Nome:** Aoshi

**Sobrenome:** Shihyo

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Habilidade (s) ninja:** Fortes Ninjutsus de Fuuton e Raiton, e uma velocidade íncrivel, quase divina.

**Família:** Pai (Shihyo Hyori, Vivo e desaparecido), Mãe (Anne, Viva).

**Qualidades:** Calmo, Gentil e Romãntico.

**Defeitos:** É um pouco ingenuo e confia demais nas pessoas.

**O q gosta:** osta – Lutar, Doces, Dormir, Conversar, Ler, História, Cozinhar.

**O q ñ gosta:** Pessoas preconceituosas e de mau-caráter.

**Estilo:** Comum, usa uma blusa branca de manga cumprida e uma calça negra.

**Futuro namorado (a) :** Hinata

**2ª opção:** Ino

**Como é fisicamente:** Aoshi teve uma rara doença em sua infância e esta fez com que seu crescimento físico se estagnasse quando ele tinha 8 anos de idade, ou seja aparenta ter 8 anos de idade.  
Tem cabelos loiros, curto e comportado. Tem olhos de cor azul-safira.

**Frase:** "A vida tem suas vantagens, mesmo para alguém como eu"

**Obs:** Aoshi possui uma Katana, a qual ele carrega nas costas (Soh quando precisa lutar). Sua bainha

eh totalmente negra e o cabo branco.

**(n/L:Esse foi o meu preferido!!! No primeiro momento q li essa ficha milhares d cenas já vieram na minha cabeça...EU QRO UM AOSHI PRA MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Nome:** Loddy  
**Sobrenome:** Tsukichiro  
**Idade:** 17  
**Sexo:** Masculino  
**Habilidade (s) ninja:** praticamente inútil em batalha, mas usando jutsus base junto a uma ótima estratégia, aí

fik bem melhor... eh Super atento a tudo em sua volta e possui uma visão bem apurada(num eh Byakugan) e

tbm é um ótimo espião, arranja bons esconderijos ond quer q seja...

**Família:** rejeitado pelos pais, foi adotado por um casal que o pai era fugitivo, pois ajudou seu IRMÃO

Orochimaru a destruir outras vilas antes de tentar destruir konoha

**Qualidades:** quieto(se for uma qualidade), amigável...  
**Defeitos:** tudo q num eh qualidade...(bagunceiro, normalmente espalhafatoso, e tbm, quando fala, fala

alguma coisa sem sentido)

**O q gosta:** comer de tudo, fugir das aulas, imaginar ser uma pessoa normal, um mundo sem guerras...

**O q ñ gosta:** De briga(somente quando necessário), preconceito, e do seu tio postiço

**Estilo:** misterioso, obscuro...  
**Futuro namorado (a) :** Temari  
**2ª opção:** sobre q?

**Como é fisicamente:** Magro(Ñ atlético!) olhos castanhos, cabelo preto e meio bronzeado(mais leite do

q kafé), 1,72 de altura, nenhuma tatoo e neim cicatriz, somente uma marca de nascência parecida com

o símbolo da maldição de Orochimaru(será mesmo de nascência se seus verdadeiros pais num saum

parentes dele??)

**Frase:** "q novidad...-com olhar irônico-"

**Obs:** adora música... xD(no coments)

**(n/L:Eu vou colocar ele com a Tenten...vai combinar mais, ok?)**

**Nome:** Namida

**Sobrenome:** Umi

**Idade:** 17

**Sexo:** feminino XD

**Habilidades ninja:** ótima em ninjutsus de terra e ar. Detesta genjutsus, por isso não luta com essa parte. Tem um ótimo desvio de ataques, e taijutsu médio. Luta usando dois bastões, por meio do equílibrio.

**Família:** Ame Umi (mãe), Shiro Umi (pai), Aoi Umi (irmão mais velho).

**Qualidades:** Sabe cantar muito bem, é considerada uma ótima cantora \o\ (obs- Eu quero ser cantora, daí sempre minhas personagens sabem cantar bem XD). Tem senso de lógica muito bom, é bem justa e boa em aconselhar as pessoas. Inventa boas histórias e é boa em atuações. Tem uma resistência física inimaginável.

**Defeitos:** Tem uma péssima mira uu' (não importa o alvo, ela SEMPRE erra oo') Não tem paciência, se irrita muito fácil com barulhos constantes (tipo: torneira aberta com a maldita gota de água escorrendo de minuto a minuto, pessoas falando a mesma frase seguidas vezes, os "un" do Deidara... XD). Tbm se irrita com perguntas cujas respostas são óbvias (daí ela acaba respondendo com sarcasmo XD). Não presta atenção em muitas coisas, e tem péssimo senso de escolha (ex: se tem 20 maçãs boas e 01 ruim, ela escolhe com certeza a ruim oO). Também costuma escorregar no ar, rolar escadas, tropeçar, etc... É muito desatenta e desastrada, e com frequência vai para a aula levando o material errado.

**O q gosta:**Música, basicamente. Cantar, treinar o equilíbrio mental e físico, andar em lugares muitos altos, principalmente se for andar em coisas de difícil equilíbrio (como cordas). Também gosta de fazer malabarismo (é ótima) e de escrever textos, poesias e músicas. Também ama yaoi e histórias de amores impossíveis e contos de fadas XD (é romântica XD)

**O q ñ gosta:** Injustiça, desequilíbrio e desarmonia. Atitudes extremas, barulhos repetitivos, música ruim, deboches em geral, pressão (não consegue fazer nada direito se se sente pressionada), que chamem o Haku de mulher (eu morro de ódio... oO), morango, esquilos, falta de assunto, política, cinismo (o dos outros, não o dela o.o), sarcasmo (idem ao cinismo), que repitam algo várias vezes seguidas, poluição sonora, crianças, gente sem personalidade (tipo aqueles caras metidos a "mano" ¬¬), gente que se faz de sofredora e que faz drama por tudo(chamo de "síndrome de ator mexicano"), pessoas exageradas, calor, solidão, traição... (ela não gosta de um monte de coisa... oO)

**Estilo: **Yin-Yang. (ou seja, ela muda facilmente entre roupas brancas e delicadas e roupas negras e soturnas). (mas normalmente, é algo entre os dois. -.- Sempre em preto e branco.)

**Futuro namorado:** Haku! XD/

**2ª opção:** Itachi (ou seja, como eu com certeza não ganharei o Itachi, só o Haku que fica valendo e.e9)

**Como é fisicamente:** Morena, estatura normal, Cabelo branco e preto, com as duas cores em perfeito

equilíbrio, sem dar uma exaltação para nenhuma delas. Muito comprido, até os calcanhares, preso por

dois rabos de cavalo baixos, com duas mexas caindo na frente, uma mecha de cabelo negro do lado esquerdo,

e branco no direito. Além das mexas, só tem dois fios de cabelo sob a testa, também separados em branco no

direito e preto no esquerdo. Olho direito branco e o esquerdo é preto. Rosto infantil, e corpo normal.

**Frase:** "Dê um peixe a um homem e você o alimentará por um dia. Dê-lhe uma religião e ele morrerá de fome enquanto reza por um peixe u.u" "A busca insessante à sanidade é capaz de levar até o ser mais equilibrado a loucura".

**Obs:** Ela tem nas costas uma tatuagem em forma de asas, uma asa de demônio no lado esquerdo e uma de anjo no lado direito. (representando o equílibrio)

**(n/L:Amei essa kunoichi...já imaginei várias cenas (lê-se "tombos") dela n.n...Eu vou por ela com o Neji tá?Todas as cenas q eu imaginei tinha ele ñ o Haku...)**

**Nome:** Lihu

**Sobrenome:** Akasuna no

**Idade: **17

**Sexo:** Feminino

**Habilidade (s) ninja:** manipulação de marionetes

**Família:** Ñ conheçe seus pais, foi criada por sua avó Chyo e é prima do Sasori

**Qualidades:** Guarda segredos, mesmo q isso custe sua própia vida.

**Defeitos:** Dificilmente controla suas emoções e sempre está deprimida

**O q gosta:** De ficar no escuro sozinha, sempre visita cemitérios

**O q ñ gosta:** De sol (a luz direta afeta sua visão) Músicas como pagode e sertanejo.

**Estilo:** Metaleira meio gótica

**Futuro namorado**: Shikamaru

**2ª opção:** ...

**Como é fisicamente:** Cabelos ruivos na altura da cintura bem lisos (tipo Orochimaru), é quase albina (por ñ sair de dia), olhos vermelhos e frios, olheiras enormes (quase ñ dorme),corpo bem definido, várias cicatrizes, tem uma tatuagem de um dragão (começa na cintura, passa nas costas e termina no ombro) e um piercing na lingua e outro no queixo.

**Frase:** " Ñ sou obrigada o conviver com as regras da sociedade" " Ñ me diga o que fazer"

**Obs:** Consome droga ilícita...resumindo... Uma metaleira revoltada e maconheira...

**Essa é a minha personagem! n.n Eu mudei algumas coisinha, pra se encaixar melhor com os novos personagens.**

**É isso galera!**

**Talvez eu poste o primeiro cap. Hoje mesmo!**

**n.n**

**kissus pra tds q enviaram fichas**

**todas (ou a maioria) estavam ótimas e bem criativas**

**espero que gostem da fic**

**pq eu tenho certeza q vou adorar perder tempo com isso!**

**KISSUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JaHHH neHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Inicio?

Yooooooo!!!!

Td bem leitores-samas??

XP

Óh! vou logo avisando q esse cap. tah fraquinho...eu tava um pouco deprimida...T.T...ainda estou...mas prometo q os próximos cap. estaram bem melhores do que esse.

**

* * *

****Inicio?**

Em um dia normal em Konoha, a Hokage, já cansada de ver os seus ninjas adolescentes vagando pela vila, decidiu dar uma ocupação a eles...

Shizune: Mas Godaime-sama...uma escola para adolescentes? Mau temos senseis para as crianças...

Tsunade: Já chamei ninjas de elite de outras vilas para lecionarem...e você também vai dar aula! n.n

Shizune: O QUE?????? –fez uma de suas caretas fofas-

Tsunade: Isso mesmo...isso vai ajuda-los a se prepararem melhor para missões de níveis altos, e eu não agüento mais ver essa criançada espalhada por aí...Comunique a todos e também a vila da areia...

Shizune: Hai...-.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns meses depois , estava tudo pronto para que as aulas começassem. Os alunos foram divididos em várias republicas, já que a escola ficava um pouco afastada da vila, foi criado um campus só pra isso.

Cada republica abrigaria dez estudantes.

Os jovens de Konoha, estava em frente ao porto, esperando os novos estudantes. O local se encontrava em pleno caos, pessoas andavam de um lado pro outro carregando malas e outras bagagens.

Quando os barcos chegaram, o caos presente aumentou até que a Hokage chegou pra colocar ordem na zona...

Tsunade: Sejam bem-vindos. Eu vou falar os nomes das republicas e seus integrantes, agora CALEM A BOCA!

Todos: O.O

Tsunade: - falou todas as republicas, e por último...- República Shuriken...Akasuna no Lihu, Akasuna no Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Shihyo Aoshi, Ujie Sayoko, Umi Namida e Tsukichiro Loddy e Tenten (n/L: Alguém sabe o sobrenome da Tenten??). Na rua Yondaime numero 2.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns minutos depois, na república Shuriken, o primeiro a chegar havia sido Aoshi (n/L: mini-the-flash XP),um garoto de lindos olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e arrumadinho, com aparência e estatura de uma criança de oito anos de idade, vestia camisa branca de mangas compridas e calça preta. (n/L: Que fofo!)

Aoshi: - entrando e colocando as malas no chão- Agora é só esperAHH!

Uma menina tinha atravessado a porta? Como assim? Aquela era Sayoko, uma garota ruiva de olhar frio, vestia calça jeans rasgada, all star preto e camiseta preta da banda Ramones (n/L: XD)

Sayoko: Te assustei?- colocando suas malas no chão e se jogando em uma poltrona-

Aoshi: Não foi nada...- recuperando-se do susto- Agora é só esperar os outros e... "mais ruivos?!"

Dessa vez uma garota e um garoto ruivos entraram, os dois eram muito parecidos até no modo de se vestir. Ela vestia um sobretudo justo ao corpo, bem longo, que só deixava aparecer seu coturno preto,seus olhos estavam fechados, como se escondesse de algo; Ele também vestia um sobretudo longo, mas com mangas curtas, por baixo, calça, blusa preta e também coturno.

Aoshi: Oi...hã...e me chamo Aoshi...e vocês?

: Essa é minha prima Lihu, e eu sou a Sasori.

Sayoko: O.O –se levantando- E eu sou a Sayoko...

Sasori: ¬¬" legal... –sentando o mais longe possível dela-

Lihu: - sentando ao lado de Sasori- Já posso abrir os olhos Sasá-kun?

Sasori: Pode sim Lih-chan...

Lihu: - abre os olhos, revelando sua cor vermelha intensa- ...

Sayoko/ Aoshi: o.O

Outra pessoa chegou, dessa vez era Loddy Tsukichiro um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelo preto colocou sua mala no chão e se sentou sobre ela.

Loddy: Oi... ainda falta chagar muita gente?

Aoshi: Faltam cinco...

Neji, Hinata e Tenten chegaram.

Aoshi: Agora faltam dois...

Hinata/Tenten: - sentaram-se no sofá que estava Aoshi-

Neji: - continua de pé próximo a porta-

Aoshi: Oi... qual é seu nome?

Hinata: Eh...hum...Hi-Hi-Hi... –corada-

Aoshi: Hi-Hi-Hi?

Tenten: É Hinata! –cutucando a amiga-

Loddy: E o seu?

Tenten: O meu...é...Tenten! –Ela ia perguntar o nome dele, quando uma garota entrou, tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo sobre Neji.-

Aquela era Namida Umi, tinha cabelos pretos e brancos, um dos olhos brancos e o outro preto, vestia uma mini saia preta e uma blusinha branca com o símbolo Yin-Yang.

Os dois ficaram lá deitados no chão até alguém chegou.

Shikamaru: Ei...vamos deixar o amaço pra depois...vocês estão bem no meio do caminho e eu preciso passar... (n/L: Esse problemático tinha que chegar bem agora ò.ó)

Namida: - saindo de cima de Neji- Desculpe...tenho que aprender a manter o equilíbrio...

Neji: - se levantando- É...eu percebi... ¬¬"

Depois de todos se apresentarem...

Tenten: O que vamos fazer agora?

Namida: Eu vou abrir as janelas...tá meio escuro aqui...- se levantando-

Lihu: - puxa o capuz do sobretudo e cobre os olhos-

Namida: -parando- O que foi?

Lihu: Meus olhos são muito sensíveis à luz, eu uso lentes de proteção mas elas não resolvem complemente... –ainda com os olhos cobertos-

Shikamaru: E como você chegou até aqui?

Lihu: Vim de olhos fechados... o Sasá-kun me ajudou...como sempre...

Sayoko: ¬¬"

Os jovens foram arrumando seus quartos aos poucos, e se conhecendo melhor.

A noite, Loddy, Tenten, Aoshi e Shikamaru estavam na sala assistindo tv, até que alguém bateu na porta.

Tenten: - abrindo a porta-...Oi...

Shizune: Oi! Está tudo bem por aqui?

Tenten: Por enquanto sim...

Shizune: A hokage-sama mandou avisar que as aulas começam amanhã e mandou isso...- entregando um papel pra ela- tchau! n.n –sumindo-

No papel:

" Escola Uzumaki Minato – Republica Shuriken

Turno da manhã: (7:30 as 12:00)Namida, Neji, Sasori, Sayoko e Shikamaru.

Turno da noite: (19:00 as 00:00) Aoshi, Hinata, Lihu, Loddy e Tenten.

Os alunos serão divididos apenas por turnos (não por salas nem republicas)"

A garota pregou o papel no mural da cozinha, onde poderia ser visto por todos.

Shikamaru: 7:30?! Que saco... ainda vou ter que acordar cedo...

* * *

**\o/ Eu nem tinha começado a fic a jah tinha 5 reviews!! \o/**

**Hanna Yin-Yang:**Ai q bom! Fiquei morrendo de medo q vc ñ aprovasse o Neji...eu ia ter q refazer a fic inteira...brigadoo!!!

**Schne Hissi:**Não precisa chorar! XD Eu adorei a Sayoko!

**Mc junior: **Espero q goste do primeiro cap. n.n

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **NHÁ! O Aoshi-kun é muito fofo! Tô adorando ele com a Hinata...NHÁ! Kawaii !!

**Sakusasuke: **Infelismente já é tarde sim...mas acompanha a fic, tah? n.n

**Kissus pra todos, mandem mais reviews!!**

**\o/**


	3. O amor começa florescer

**Yo Leitores-samas!**

**Não me matem! Eu sei que demorou, mas é que o meu pc queimou T.T**

**Esse cap. tá meio ruinzinho tambem...sim, ainda estou deprimida T.T**

**O amor começa a florescer**

Aoshi preparava o jantar com a ajuda de Hinata. (n/L:Que fofo !), quando ouviram um grito...

Hinata: Tenten-san...

Tenten: - desce as escadas correndo- AHH SOCORRO!UM TARADO! – se escondendo atrás de Aoshi – 

Loddy: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que foi sem querer? 

A essa altura todos já estavam na cozinha.

Neji: Que gritaria é essa? 

Tenten: Ele é um tarado! –apontando para Loddy –

Loddy: -revirou os olhos- Eu entrei no seu quarto por engano... alem disso você não tem nada de interessante pra eu ver...

Tenten: -acerta um copo em sua testa- ATREVIDO! Ò.Ó

Loddy: AI! Sua maluca! Eu não tenho culpa se você parece uma tábua!

Tenten: -Joga outro copo-

Lihu: -Entra na frente do garoto e segura o copo- Vamos acabar com essa putaria? -apertou o copo até ele estourar-

Todos: O.O

Lihu estava com a mão completamente cortada e sangrava muito, mas não parecia estar incomodada , alias, parecia estar gostando.

Lihu: - soltou os cacos de vidro no chão e saiu –

Sasori: Hei! Aonde você vai? 

Lihu: -saiu de casa sem responder-

Neji: Aqueles cortes estão muito profundos...ela não deveria sair por aí, ainda mais sozinha...

Namida: E já esta bem tarde, né? 

Sasori: -.- Eu já cansei de me preocupar com essa garota...- subiu as escadas e foi pro seu quarto.

Depois do jantar, Tenten estava sentada na varanda olhando as estrelas.

Loddy: -sentando ao seu lado- Desculpe por ter te chamado de tabua... "de tábua ela não tem nada...''

Tenten: Desculpe por ter jogado um copo em você... –olhando para o curativo em sua testa- Tá doendo? 

Loddy: Não muito...a Namida me emprestou uma pomada...vai sarar logo, não se preocupe...

Tenten: "Quem disse que eu estou preocupada, seu metido... u.u" ...

Loddy: ...

Tenten: E a Lihu? Será que ela tá bem? Tá até agora sem comer nada...e aqueles cortes...

Loddy: E já vai dar meia-noite...o que você acha de irmos procura-la? 

Tenten: Tá, então vamos!

E os dois saíram pela noite em busca da ruiva perdida (n/L: Que coisa mais brega...)

Enquanto isso, Sasori estava se preparando para dormir, até que alguém bateu na porta.

Sasori: -abriu a porta- O que você quer? 

Sayoko: -deu uma boa olhada no corpo do rapaz que estava apenas de samba-canção.- Er...é que eu estou preocupada com a sua prima...ela já chegou? 

Sasori: Não precisa se preocupar...ela sempre sai de noite, já sabe se cuidar.

Sayoko: Não acha melhor agente ir procurar ela? 

Sasori: Não. Ela está no cemitério falando com as estátuas como sempre...vai dormir, ela sempre volta antes de amanhecer e alem disso, agente aula amanha cedo...

Sayoko: Tá... Foi mal ter incomodado... –deu uma ultima olhada no corpo do ruivo-

...boa noite...

Sasori: -fechou a porta e abriu alguns segundos depois-

Sayoko: -já estava em frente ao seu quarto (ficava ao lado do quarto dele)- Hum? 

Sasori: Valeu por se preocupar... –coçando a nuca- (n/L: Eu fico fascinada quando um garoto faz isso...XD)

Sayoko: n.n –entrou em seu quarto.

Já eram mais de duas horas da manhã e Tenten e Loddy ainda não tinham achado Lihu.

Loddy: Eu acho melhor agente voltar...se ela estivesse aqui no campus, agente já teria encontrado...-bocejo-

Tenten: É mesmo e...aquele que vem ali, não é o Shikamaru? 

Loddy: É sim! O que será que ele tá fazendo aqui? 

Shikamaru: Vocês viram a Lihu? Eu tentei segui-la quando saiu...mas ela me despistou...eu deveria ter segurado ela com a sombra quando tive oportunidade...

Tenten: Nós também estamos procurando ela... Mas já vamos voltar pra casa...

Shikamaru: Merda...eu ainda tenho que acordar cedo amanhã...

Chegando em casa, foram direto para seus quartos. 

Shikamaru, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha perdido o sono.(n/L: Tadinho...). Resolveu esperar na sala.

Shikamaru: "porque eu estou tão preocupado com aquela largatixa ruiva... Já são quatro e meia, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir para aquela merda de escola e ainda nem dormi...que problemático..." 

Lihu: - entrou em casa, tentando não fazer barulho, mas tropeçou no tapete e caiu em cima de Shikamaru que estava sentado no chão-

O garoto percebeu que o olhar daquela kunoichi era bem mais frio e intenso sem aquelas lentes de proteção que ela usava durante o dia.

Lihu: -continuou sentada em seu colo, encarando-o – 

Shikamaru: Por favor, saia de cima de mim, antes que eu faça algo que você pode não gostar...

Lihu: - se aproximou ainda mais do garoto, e lhe deu um chupão no pescoço, deixando uma enorme marca roxa. – O perigo aqui sou eu, não você, gródis... – se levantou e foi pro seu quarto. -

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Que bom que gostou Eu que tenho que agradecer por vc ter criado um personagem tão perfeito! n.n

**Sakusasuke:** Putz...se vc tivesse mandado sua ficha antes, com certeza seria escolhida... SUA ATRASADA! Ò.Ó

**Schne Hissi:** Minha mãe tambem é foda...fica o dia inteiro leno fanfic e não deixa eu usar o pc -.-" ... Que bom que gostou da Lihu, eu tambem amo ela XD

**Hanna Yin-Yang:** Não tem portancia, eu tambem demorei pra postar XD Eu tambem qria ser a Namida T.T

**SE ALGUEM AQUI ESTIVER LENDO MINHA OUTRA FIC (KILLER QUEEN), PEÇO MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA, E PRETENDO POSTAR UM NOVO CAP. AINDA NESSE FINAL DE SEMANA :D**

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS (MESMO QUE VC ME CONHEÇA, OU FALE COMIGO NO MSN) ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**KISSUSSSSSS FELIZ PASCOA E MUITO CHOCOLATE PRÁ TDS!**

**AMO VCS XD!**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAAREVIEW SE NÃO QUISEREM QUE A TENTEN JOGE UM COPO EM VC! Ò.Ó**


	4. Aulas toscas

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! **

**tijolada**

**tah...eu sei q demorei... TT**

**mas o cap. tah aí e eh isso q importa! o/**

No dia seguinte de manhã, Namida estava preparando o café com a ajuda de Neji.

Namida: Vai colocando os copos na mesa...daqui a pouco ta todo mundo aqui...

Neji: Essa escola é uma grande perda de tempo...–colocando os copos na mesa-

Shikamaru: -chegando- ai que...-bocejo-...sono...-.- -sentando-se-

Sayoko: -colocou o pote de biscoito na mesa e se sentou- Ei...o que foi isso no seu pescoço? –colocando leite em seu copo-

Shikamaru: -pegando um biscoito- foi aquela largatixa ruiva...

Sasori: -chegando- Ta falando da minha prima? Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: E tem outra largatixa ruiva aqui?

Sasori: Tem a Sayoko...Mas isso não vem ao caso, e...

Sayoko: EU NÃO SOU UMA LARGATIXA! Ò.Ó

Sasori: -continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido-...tenha mas respeito ao falar da Lih-chan... –pegou uma maçã e saiu-

...

Na escola:

Hidan: Bom dia classe...meu nome é Hidan e eu vou dar aula de macum...religião.

Neji: Eu disse que essa escola seria uma grande perda de tempo...

Hidan: Mas a adoração aos deuses pode ser muito importante e... VOCÊ AÍ DO FUNDO, ACORDE ANTES QUE EU ACENDA ESSA VELA E ENFIE NA SUA BUNDA!

Shikamaru: O.O

Hidan: Agora acendam suas velas e repitam cem vezes –escreveu na lousa- "O Hidan-sensei não é um Malfoy"

Todos: o.O

Hidan: REPITAM! Ò.Ó

Todos: O Hidan-sensei não é um Malfoy...O Hidan-sensei não é um Malfoy...

...

Enquanto isso, na republica, Aoshi tomava café da manhã sozinho, até que Hinata chegou.

Hinata: Ohayo...A-Aoshi-kun...-corada-

Aoshi: Hinata-san! n.n Ohayo!

Hinata: Aoshi-kun... hum... eu posso tomar café com v-você?

Aoshi: É claro que sim n.n –puxou a cadeira pra ela sentar-

Hinata: -mais corada- o-obrigado...

Depois do café:

Aoshi: Hum...Hinata-san...

Hinata: Hum?

Aoshi: Eu estou indo treinar agora e...você quer ir comigo?

Hinata: Sim...quer dizer... se e-eu não for atrapalhar...

Aoshi: Mas é claro que não! n.n –segurou em sua mão- Vamos?

...

Na escola era hora do intervalo. Namida e Sayoko estavam em cima de uma arvore comendo maçãs e conversando.Sasori e Neji estavam embaixo da arvore olhando "as maçãs" e Shikamaru estava na sala dormindo. té que o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para sala.

Shizune: Er...bom dia...Eu sou a Shizune-sensei e vou dar aula de primeiros socorros e educação familiar –uma bolinha de papel acerta sua testa- -.-"... Vamos começar a aula...Quantos aqui já deram banho em um bebê?

-ninguem levantou a mão-

Shizune: Então vamos praticar! n.n

Shizune levou seus alunos para uma espécie de laboratório com várias bonecas e banheirinhas sobre os balcões.Primeiro ela ensinou tudo na teoria e depois deixou que fizesem sozinhos na prática.

Shizune: Shikamaru! Você colocou a criança na água, sem ao menos experimentar a temperatura!

Shikamaru: E que diferença isso faz?...é só uma boneca...-bateu a cabeça da boneca várias vezes no balcão- Ta vendo? -.- Se fosse uma criança de verdade estaria chorando e...

Shizune: PÁRE COM ISSO!...-.- e SE fosse uma criança de verdade...como saberia se a temperatura da água está boa?

Shikamaru: É só colocar a suposta criança na água...-jogou a boneca na banheira, espirrando água na sala inteira- Se a criança ficar vermelha é porque a água tá muito quente...se ela tremer é porque ta fria...e se ela chorar é porque não gosta de água... osso ir embora agora? -.-

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **A Lihu tambem me assusta as vezes...

Lihu: E vou assustar muito mais! u.u

**Schne Hissi: **Eu tô completamente sem ideias para a fic Killer Queen...ultimamente tenho respirado The GazettE #.#...acho que vou demorar mais um pouquinho pra postar...

**CrAzY gUnNeR:** Eu não sei se o Itachi vai aparecer não...talvez mais pro meio da fic...quem sabe... XP

**Hanna Yin-Yang:** Parente do Kakashi...então somos da mesma familia! XD

**MUITOS KISSUUSS PRA TODOS! n.n**


End file.
